


I'll Stand By You

by ladylillianrose



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so sorry, Post episode 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: Max's thoughts after episode 2x03
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everyone emotionally okay after last night? This slightly angsty plot bunny wouldn't let me sleep until it was written. So here you all go!  
> The song and fic title are from "I'll Stand By You" by The Pretenders. Dialogue is taken from episode 2x03

* * *

"We should put things on pause for a bit," he heard himself whisper, his heart silently crying out in pain.

Zoey nodded, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay. Look, " he wrapped his arms around her, swallowing his tears. "If we both force this thing to happen before you're ready then we'll destroy it before it's even begun."

Max held her close, knowing that no matter how much pain and turmoil he was going through, Zoey was dealing with it tenfold.

He felt her nod against his chest in agreement.

She pulled away and looked at him, "What now?"

He shook his head; he didn't have an answer. 

He dropped a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later," he said, Zoey nodded silently in response.

Closing the door behind him he took a deep breath in and headed to his car.

* * *

The drive home was a blur of nothingness, his mind, and body on autopilot. He didn't even realize he had made it there until he was unlocking his front door.

He collapsed onto the couch, his mind trying to process just what had happened 

He knew that they had done the right thing, Zoey needed time to sort through all her emotions. And yet he desperately wanted to be by her side, to work through everything together. He wanted her to lean on him, talk to him about what she was feeling, about her grief, like she did with Simon…. He couldn't help but frown at that thought.

_Max, you know that isn't fair to either of them. It doesn't matter that she's talking to Simon about her dad, he's able to understand better than most of us._

Hoping to clear his mind, he moved to sit at the piano, his fingers brushing the keys lightly. He started playing whatever came into his head, pouring his heartache into the music. After a while, the tune changed to a familiar song and he found himself singing along.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when_

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Wiping the tears from his face he stepped away from the piano. He didn't know how the events of tonight would impact their future. But he did know that he was going to be there for her, however, she needed him. 

No matter how much it might hurt him, to be that close to her, and yet so far away, he would continue to be her rock…always.

* * *


End file.
